Alec Frost
Alec Frost is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1980 live action movie Sultan and the Rock Star, which is based on the 1979 novel Sandy and the Rock Star by the late Walt Morey. He is George McKinzie's right-hand man who plans to kill Sultan at any cost. He was portrayed by , who also played Mr. Wint in the James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. Role Alec Frost is McKinzie's right-hand man who ships big game animals to an island owned by McKinzie known as Sportsman's Island for him to hunt for sport. In the first scene of the film, a tame tiger actor named Sultan is shipped to Sportsman's Island, where he is relentlessly tormented and turned aggressive by Frost. He threatens to fire Ironwood if he interferes with his work and sets Sultan free as he believes that his work was enough to turn him into an aggressive killer. 2 days later, McKinzie arrives at Sportsman's Island, while a runaway rock star named Paul Winters climbs on board to the island. Paul meets Sultan and he becomes his protector as he recognizes him. McKinzie, Frost and Ironwood hear about Paul's disappearance on the radio and head outside for practice targets, while Paul and Sultan sneak over to get some food from their storage room and escape. While Paul and Sultan are sleeping in the cave, they are awoken by gunshots outside the cave as McKinzie and Frost shoot at the cave to get Sultan out, but Paul holds him back and they leave. Paul and Sultan head back to the storage room for more food, but Sultan alerts the dogs and Ironwood spots them as they escape. Ironwood informs Paul about McKinzie, while McKinzie and Frost are having lunch. The following night, McKinzie orders Frost to bring out the dogs for the hunt. The next morning, Ironwood warns Paul about the dogs, but he informs them about a mystical island where Sultan would be safe. Frost sets the bloodhounds loose and a chase is ensued. The pair are chased down the shore and back up a hill until the hunters lose them. However, the pair are still being pursued by the dogs and they escape through McKinzie's cabin, where the dogs wreak havoc inside. The hunters arrive and see the chaos. McKinzie accuses Frost for lying to him about the tiger and decides to go back to the mainland. However, as they drive away, he hears roars from Sultan and he leaps onto their truck, but they shake him off and he flees. Frost informs McKinzie and they head over to the cave to kill Sultan. Frost thinks it's dangerous for McKinzie to climb up a steep hill, but he ignores him. As he reaches the top, he accidentally drops his rifle and Sultan attacks him, causing him to tumble down the hill. Frost cowers at the sight of Sultan and they carry McKinzie back to the boat. He asks McKinzie if he can accompany him to a hospital, but McKinzie considers selling his island and fires him, much to his dismay. However, he is still determined to hunt down Sultan and leads the dogs down the shore, where Paul and Sultan are playing. Paul hears the dogs and notices a fisherman's boat, so they swim their way to the boat. Frost asks the fisherman about Sultan and he dissuades him, forcing him to leave as Sultan is released onto Walkon Island. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Poachers Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Addicts Category:Starvers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Provoker Category:Smugglers Category:Gamblers Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased